


Cat's Got Your Tongue?

by Playinghooky



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Catradora Club Discord Server, Catradora Club July Event, College, F/F, Prompt Fill, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playinghooky/pseuds/Playinghooky
Summary: Prompt Fill for the Catradora Club July Event. The prompt: There’s only one plug in this entire coffee shop and you’re sitting right in front of it and you’re not even using it, and my laptop is about to die in the middle of this online exam I’m taking, so whatever I don’t care how intimidatingly attractive you are I’m sitting down at your table to plug my shit in.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Cat's Got Your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> Did I finish this really late for submission? Yep, I sure did. Is it edited or did I give it a once-over before posting it? Nope, I sure did not. Hope you are least chuckle a little!

Adora’s fingers flew over her keyboard with a flurry of click-clacking. She barely heard the sounds of the busy coffee shop around her as she furiously typed her answers in the essay question Psych exam. God, she hated psychology. It was way too much thinking about how the brain responds to stimuli when honestly a good old punch could probably take care of most anything. 

The blond startled when her screen dimmed and her laptop pinged at her. She tilted the screen and looked down at the notification in the corner - Low battery, power off in 5 minutes. Damn, something a punch couldn’t take care of.

“Ffff-” Adora bit her lip, looking up and head already on the swivel to see if there were any outlets nearby. It was almost as if all the noise of the coffee shop came crashing back down around her, the blending of drinks and grinding of beans was deafening, and the chatter of nearby patrons rose to be heard over the din. The blonde grit her teeth, noting that all the tables along the walls were taken, and it looked like all outlets were being used. 

Well, not all the outlets. There was a two seat table being occupied by only one person, and she was just staring at her phone, a half eaten sandwich on the plate in front of her. She wasn’t even using the outlet. ‘I should ask to use the outlet so I can finish my exam. I won’t get another try if my laptop dies here.’ she thought, biting her lip and sizing up the woman who was slouched at the table. ‘Oh no, she’s hot…’

The laptop made another ping and Adora stole a glance at the notification, the computer would shut down in about 2 minutes, she didn’t have any time to waste. Taking a deep breath to steel herself, Adora hefted her backpack onto one shoulder and strode as confidently as possible towards the table. The woman’s cat ears twitched and swiveled in her direction as she approached and the blond nearly lost her nerve.

Despite having obviously heard the approaching stranger, the woman didn’t look up from her phone, but her tail seemed to twitch a little. Adora cleared her throat and two mismatched eyes drifted lazily up towards her. “Can I help you?” 

Oh god her voice was just as hot as the rest of her, Adora wasn’t going to be able to do this. “Sit here outlet please?” she blurted, immediately going bright red and fumbling to keep her laptop in her hands instead of dropping it.

“I didn’t quite catch that.” The woman smirked, quirking an eyebrow as she also gave Adora an agonizingly slow once over.

Adora opened her mouth to answer, but another and more urgent sounding ping came from her laptop and she instead made a sort of strangled gurgling cry before she simply sat herself across from the woman and set her things down. Frantically plugging the laptop into the wall.

“Hey, that’s pretty rude to just sit down without asking. What if I’m waiting for someone?”

She didn’t dare look up, Adora was afraid she would lose her coherency again if she did. “I won’t be long, I have to finish this single-try exam.” Okay, she chanced one glance up at her new table mate. Her yellow and blue eyes looked amused, but quickly her face arranged into a sort of scowl.

“Do you usually just make yourself at home with strangers?”

“Only when my grade is on the line.” Adora said absently.

“Ah, a workaholic.” The woman scoffed, but already Adora’s fingers were zipping across the keyboard and her focus narrowed down to the screen in front of her. 

She was not aware of how she was being studied, or perhaps she would not have let her tongue poke out as she attempted to convey her thoughts with accuracy in the text she was writing. Adora would have been more aware of how her nose scrunched up when she was having difficulty remembering the right terminology to use, or maybe not to sigh so loudly as she hit the big red submit button and then rub her hands over her face as relief washed over her.

Adora was interrupted by a small chuckle, “Do you always get so intense when you work?” the woman asked, “I asked you for your name like three times.”

She had forgotten that she was sitting with a stranger, and had forcibly commandeered the wall outlet next to her, “Oh!” she squeaked, inwardly cursing herself for her awkwardness. “I uh, I just get really into it sometimes I guess.” Adora closed her laptop, unplugging it from the wall. The sooner she was out of here, the sooner she could die of embarrassment. “I won’t bother you anymore, like I said, I just needed to finish the-”

“Still not gonna give me your name, huh?”

“What? I- my name is Adora.”

“Cute, I’m Catra.”

“Catra.” Adora repeated, dumbly.

Another chuckle escaped Catra’s lips and she gave Adora another slow once over, “Mhmm, don’t wear it out.”

Her packing forgotten, Adora settled a little more firmly in her seat across from Catra, she couldn’t decide if she was supposed to say anything back, or if she was misunderstanding something about the way Catra looked at her like she was intriguing. She stayed silent and locked eyes across the table, trying to figure out the next move. Maybe this is where psychology would have come in handy.

Catra was the first to break the silence, teasing Adora for staring and causing a blush to rise to the blonde’s cheeks. She quickly segued into asking what she was going to school for, and slowly Adora became a little more confident in her conversational skills with Catra.

She told Catra she was going to school on a softball scholarship and majoring in sports medicine . Adora found out that Catra was taking a gap year to get away from the stress of school (“Business management is not for me.”), but had plans to return next fall and take up a new major in either music or fine arts (She couldn’t decide quite yet). They talked about their mutual dislike for psychology, the merits of dorm living versus off-campus housing. Adora found that they had been talking for so long that the staff had asked them to leave so they could close.

Looking down at her phone, Adora saw she had several missed texts from Glimmer and Bow, the latest of which said, “Do we need to send out a search party for you???” She chuckled, shifting from one foot to the other as both Catra and herself stood outside the coffee shop in the chilly night air, not sure how to say goodbye or what to say next.

“Can I get your number?” Catra asked, it was so casual that the request almost unnerved Adora who nodded vigorously and stammered out her number while Catra punched it in. “Cool, see you around then.” She winked and began to walk backwards towards the parking lot.

“Uh, that’s not safe!” Adora called after her, groaning at her own ‘mom tone’ as her friends called it.

Catra laughed, turning her back with a wave so she could walk properly to her car, “Later!”

It wasn’t until Adora herself got home until her phone buzzed with a text message. She didn’t recognize the number, but the message contained a selfie of Catra smirking at the camera. Underneath her message: “Hey, Adora.”


End file.
